


Fluffy Ficlets

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluff to cheer us up while idiot ruin our sport</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team Bonding

"Scott!" Tito chuckled, the spinning bottle stopping, he and Alex both frowning in concentration, trying to pick something good, the Englishman instantly asking for a dare, "I dare you... to.... run down the paddock naked!"

"You're on...." Shedding his clothes, like most people would shed a coat, Scott covered his dick with one hand and shot the others a cheesy grin, "Watch and learn kids, watch and learn! Wooooooo!"

Giggling, almost clinging to each other, Tito and Alex cried with laugher, the look of confusion on Livio Suppo's face as he was passed by a whooping, naked, Scott Redding the funniest thing either of them had seen.

"Christ it's chilly out there..." Pulling on his boxers Scott frowned at the snarky comment from a female member of staff, teasing him about the effects of the cold, "Right, get that thing spinning... Bambi, your turn..."

Blushing at the nickname, Scott having read it on the internet and making it stick, Alex reached for the bottle, praying it wouldn't stop on him, clapping, then feeling guilty when it stopped on Tito, "Sorry..."

"Thanks mate," Tito bumped Alex's shoulder with his, cringing at Scott's gleeful grin, "Truth..."

"Wimp!" Scott jested, before firing the question at him, "Have you ever kissed another guy?"

"No," Tito laughed, liking the fact Scott had picked an easy to answer question, "My spin... Oops, sorry Alex..."

"Thanks," Alex grumbled, hating the team bonding, "Dare."

"I dare you to go into the bogs and knock one out," Scott cackled with laughter, watching Alex's face go red as he mentally translated, and understood, his phrasing.

"I..." Alex spluttered, "I can't do **that**..."

"If you don't then you have to do a forfeit..."

"Forfeit?"

"Yeah, forfeit," Scott shrugged, "Like a punishment for not doing your dare."

"Right," Turning the idea over in his brain, realising _nothing_ could be more embarrassing than everyone hearing him wank, hearing him make **that** noise, Alex nodded, "I'll do a forfeit..."

"Everybody pour their drinks into an empty tumbler..." Concocting the vile looking potion, a cross between cough mixture and leaked radiation, Scott held it out to Alex, "Down in one Bambi..."

"Oh fuck," Determined not to lose face again, especially with the way he and Emily from catering had been sharing coy smiles all weekend, Alex took the drink, held his nose and tried not to gag as he swallowed it down, his throat burning, "Urgh..."

"Spin the bottle Bambi..."

Reaching for the bottle, the amount of booze already affecting him, Alex spun it, delighted when it landed on Stefan and someone else sorted the dare as he tried to sit straight, nodding when Tito asked if he was ok, "Fine. Finey fine fine."

*

"I dare you to kiss Emily!" Alex nodded, smug, then wondering why the fuck he'd done that when Scott simply grinned, licked his lips and leant over to Emily, her pissed off, and put on a show of sloppy tongues and yucky noises, "Urgh."

"My spin," Winking devilishly at Alex, Scott whooped when the bottle landed on the younger Marquez, "Oooh I dare you to kiss...... Tito!"

"I... I didn't say dare yet..." Biting his lip, everyone watching him, Alex turned to Tito, laughing, "Come here Rabat... Redding thinks he's funny..."

"Well then," Also drunk, Tito straddled Alex's lap, making the younger man 'oof' when he settled his weight on him, "Let's show him how funny he's not."

Leaning in, giggling as their noses bumped, Alex licked his lips, not realising Tito was so close that his tongue swiped his lips too. Pressing their mouths together, his hands on Tito's ass, comedic to start with, then digging in as the older man's mouth mashed on his own, slippery, wet and tantalisingly good. The taste of salted nuts and sweet beer mingling with minty toothpaste as Tito, it felt, tried to devour him before pulling away, wiping the corner of his mouth with a smirk, "Spin the bottle Redding..."

*

Staggering into the motorhome, Tito staying with him and Marc, the parents all together in Tito's motorhome, Alex giggled as Marc's disgruntled "Ssh."

Falling onto the bed, Tito flopping on top of him, both of them ending up on the floor, Alex grumbled despite his hands finding their way to Tito's ass again, "Hey, you're heavy..."

"I know," Tito giggled, before staring down at Alex, "So Marquez.... Truth or dare?"


	2. Kittens (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani & Alex. Sort of follows the Dani's Menagerie series, but is readable without reading that. Alex is Dani's pet kitten....

On his back, his tail tickling his thigh, Alex quivered and moaned as Dani's fingertips scratched his stomach, teasing him by moving lower painfully slowly, his bell tinkling as his body moved, arching up, begging for the touch.

"Be good..." Only the tiniest hint of scolding in his voice, Dani chuckled, Alex almost screaming as he finally wrapped his fingers around his cock, "Good boy..."

Thrusting into Dani's palm, spit slick and warm, Alex felt his balls tighten, everything tensing as he was swept toward the edge, his season not going to plan, Dani making everything feel better, "Oh... Oh..."

"Let it go baby," One hand working Alex's cock, picking the rhythm he knew Alex loved best, Dani moved the other to his tail, tugging slightly on the base, it moving against his prostate, all the sensations mingling, "Let go..."

Letting Dani's words, instructions, wash over him, Alex arched his back, making that noise, the hitched squeal that told he was at the point of no return, stars flashing behind his eyelids, everything warm and safe, Dani pulling him over the edge by tugging hard on his tail, the bell on his collar tinkling as he shuddered over, spurting over Dani's fingers, everything blissful and good.

*

"Ok baby?" Dani smiled warmly as Alex came back in, the younger having showered and napped, Dani only leaving his side when he was sound asleep, "You want your collar off?"

"No," Alex shook his head, smiling as the bell sounded, the noise reminding him of Dani and all reminders of Dani being good ones, "I'll leave it on while you are away."

"I've been thinking about that," Dani pressed a kiss into Alex's damp hair as the younger flopped onto the sofa next to him, curling into him, "I hate leaving you on your own when the three of us are away..."

"I know," Alex smiled, pecking Dani on the lips, pretending he wasn't hating the moment that Dani, Marc and Stefan all left for MotoGP testing, "I'll be fine."

"Well, I don't think you should be alone, so I sorted you some company..."

"I don't want to be shared..." His words tumbling out like a train from a tunnel, Alex's eyes filled with tears, his bottom lip wobbling, "I know I've been shit this season, but please don't share me..."

"Alex," Silencing him with a kiss, so soft it could almost have been imaginary, Dani shook his head, "I am not sharing you, well, not with anyone other than the people in this house... And you have not been shit. You are having a tough rookie year, that's all... I would never do that to you, never ever... Ok?"

"Ok," Snuggling into Dani tighter, feeling silly, but reassured, Alex smiled, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Kissing his hair again, the temptation to throw him down and ravish him so strong, but not what Alex needed, Dani nodded toward a box under the window, one Dani had brought in while Alex was asleep, "Go look in the box..."

"What is it?"

"Open the box and you'll find out," Dani laughed, prodding Alex's side, "Go on..."

Moving over to the box, Alex pulled on a corner, curious, before jumping back in fright, "That box moved!"

"Just open it!" Dani laughed, shaking his head at Alex's dramatics, "Open the bloody box..."

Pulling on the corner, catching glimpse of what was inside, Alex squawked, ungainly and certainly uncool, but not caring, "KITTENS!!!"

"Don't scare them," Dani laughed, Alex's bell tingling in time with the two kittens he'd lifted from the box, the two little tabby balls of fur also wearing delicate orange collars, red tags with Dani's address on them, "They be company enough for you?"

"Yeah," Settling cross-legged on the floor, grin wider than even his brother was capable of, Alex laughed as one of the kittens clambered up his t-shirt, determined to reach the summit of Human Shoulder, "Thank you."

"You have to look after them when we're home - cleaning the tray, feeding them..." Dani warned, his voice still kind.

"I will... Hey... Where are you going?" Lifting the climber from his head Alex laughed, all of the tensions of the season forgotten.


	3. Swapping paint (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short Jorge & Ricky

"I thought you were getting changed," Ricky queried, knowing the trousers Jorge was wearing had cost a fortune, stirring the paint to make the yucky skin on the top disappear, "We're painting, it could be messy..."

"We're not five," Jorge grumbled, not feeling any of Ricky's enthusiasm, "I'm sure we can keep between the lines..."

"Fine," Ricky sniffed, giving Jorge his best 'at least **try** and enjoy it look', "Don't say you weren't warned."

*

"I like this blue," Jorge stepped back, looking at the wall, Ricky on the step ladder next to him doing the top bits, Jorge no idea what the 'cutting in' that Ricky had declared vitally important actually was, "It's relaxing."

"It's not _blue_ ," Ricky pouted, balancing his brush on the edge of his tin, "It's Mint Macaroon..."

"Oh, right..." Jorge shrugged, tongue poking out in concentration, sensing Ricky was getting upset, "I still like it."

*

"This is a different colour..."

"It's supposed to be," Still up the ladder, finishing his last few strokes, Ricky laughed, "We did discuss this is the shop..."

"I remember," Jorge smiled, before looking back at the tin, "Lost Lake was a good choice..."

"Don't be a dick..." Ricky smirked, pinging a splash at Jorge, him outraged, "It's blue..."

"You missed a bit..." Jorge pointed at the wall, watching Ricky frown.

"Where?"

"There," Jorge pointed again, waiting for Ricky to turn, before reaching out, thwacking his brush against the younger man's face with a wide grin, "Don't worry, I got it... Dick..."

"Oh you didn't..." Ricky shook his head, wiping his face with his sleeve, loading his brush with paint, "This is war Lorenzo..."

"Bring it on Cardus..." Catching Ricky again, using the fact Ricky was balancing on the step ladder to his advantage, "Bring it on..."

Jumping from the ladder, pinging more paint at Jorge (and the floor...) Ricky squealed as he was rugby tackled to the ground, paint going everywhere until it was forgotten in a messy kiss.


End file.
